Percy's B'day
by Mrs.Mcshizzlesupreme
Summary: Today is Percy's Birthday and nothings going right! Will Annabeth be able to save the day? Warning TOA spoilers


**A/N: Sup guys so I know I said I'd be maybe posting another chapter of the mysterious goddess but it Percy Jackson birthday and Percabeth's Anniversary there are also many more things but I'm just focusing on these 2. So I know Percy is turning 23 but in TOA he is still 17 so let's say he is turning 18 and that TOA never happened so not even Leo for now ok good let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy's POV  
Ok so I really hate the fates and the Gods right now it my Anniversary of dating Annabeth but I'm on my way back from pointless quest to destroy a nest of monsters! I know what you're thinking well you're on your way back so you should be fine wrong! I'm in San Francisco trying to get Nico to shadow travel me back to Camp but I can't Iris Message him for some reason so I'm stranded there for who knows how long and its 4:00pm! So I'm just sitting on a park bench alone cursing the Gods for sending me on this quest! Now you must be wondering why am I saying it's pointless the nest was probably killing young demi-gods well turns out there was NO nest! I just can't get a break! I'm so fed up I start yelling in ancient Greek and looking at the sky "Zeus are you seeing this! I fought 2 wars lost so many friends! Hades, I even went to Tartarus and can't I just get a break!" people probably think I'm crazy but I don't care I hardly got to see my mom before I had to go back to doing chores for the Gods and I'm fed up! "All my life I've doing nothing but save you and this is what I get!" then I start crying "I've seen so many people I love die! I just want to see my mom, Paul, Annabeth, Grover and all my other friends! Why can't you just give me one day to spend with them just ONE!" Soon I'm sobbing so hard I can't even speak.

\- ON Olympus -

Poseidon's POV

Looking at my son breaking down that way I just can't take it! I want to run over to him and confront him! I've never seen him cry so hard before not once. It pains me so much I want to go and apologize for everything I had ever done to him for not being there for him and helping him when he needed it. I run up to Zeus since I'm currently in the throne room I say

"Zeus, look at my son he is so weak and hurt! I demand you let me go to him this instant!"

"Brother, watch it I'm king and you're not! You don't make demands of me! As for your son he should be grateful he is still alive for talking about us that way! Besides you know Athena's daughters plan he will be happy soon enough!" That's when Ares steps in

"That punk deserves what he gets. Besides he is not a true hero if he breaks down that way in front of so many people pfft hero I think not" I run up to him and point my trident so hard on his neck it begins to draw inchor

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way. He is a true hero and if you even say he is otherwise I will make sure you get a fate worse than Kronos!" Then I stormed out of the throne room

\- Back to Percy -

I thinks it's about half an hour when I stop crying and I suddenly feel worried. I think about what I said earlier and well Zeus is going to blast me then ask Hades to bring me back to life to blast me again! So I do the only logical thing to do I run over to the dock which isn't that far on jump in. So I realize that to mortal I must look like a homeless crazy person but I just need to be safe. So I stay at the bottom of the ocean and let the fish comfort me when all of the sudden I feel like I want to throw up and I feel really dizzy. I start getting worried what if my dad is also mad at me for saying what I said what if he wants to kill me! Then everything goes black. I close my eyes waiting to feel something when all of the sudden I feel better and I feel the mattress of my bed at camp and smell the ocean like I always do in my cabin. I open my eyes and it takes a moment for my eyes to get used to the light and I find I'm in my cabin. Someone must have shadow traveled me here because that's how it feels to shadow travel when you're not a son of hades. I hear a knock on my door and remember how I was crying I can't let people know I was crying so I run to my bathroom and am relieved to see that my face looks normal the water must have done that. I go to the door and open it to see Annabeth. I see the time and find it's already 5pm so I missed most of the day with her and it's our 3-year anniversary. So I quickly start to apologize

"Holy Hephaestus Annabeth! I'm so sorry! I really tried to get to you sooner! I couldn't get a hold of Nico and-"

"Seaweed Brain, its fine! I love you and were together now come on I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and if you peak I will slit your throat!"

"I love you too, Wise Girl!"

"Close your eyes and come on!"

"Ok there closed!" So she leads me out until I smell the familiar beach smell. Then she says open your eyes and everyone yells surprise. Now I would like to say it went down like this everyone yelled surprise at the same time and I remembered it was my birthday now it actually went down like this. A few people yelled surprise then a few more, then a few more and finally a few more. My face must have showed that I was confused because Thalia hit me on the back of my head!

"Ow! Thalia!"

"It's your birthday day Kelp Head!"

"Oh, I knew that?" She hits me again then says

"You're such a Kelp Head" Then all of the sudden all hades broke loose a bronze dragon landed or more like crashed onto the beach and caught almost everything on fire! Wait bronze dragon? Fire? I look at Annabeth and she looks like she thinks she knows what going on but doesn't but her dagger away and I uncap riptide and we woke over to the dragon together. When were closer an elfish Latino boy walks out with a girl I know to be the one and only Calypso.

"Wow you wouldn't want to hurt the great Leo Valdez now would?" Piper who I now noticed was here as you can see I didn't really know who was there since I didn't have time to look well runs up to Leo.

"Leo!" She runs up to him and hugs him

"Miss me?" She starts crying into his shirt then when she stops crying she punches him on the arm hard!

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for leaving for a whole year we thought you were DEAD!" Then the rest of the seven who by the way were there even Frank and Hazel who probably asked for the day off to come started running punching you know all those warm greetings while I'm standing there not really sure what to say since the girl I accidently forgot to free off an island is standing right in front of me. I shyly walk up to her trying to think of what to say. Well what do you say to a girl who you forgot to free from eternal punishment and caused a lot of emotional pain "Hey sorry I forgot to free you from eternal misery well your free now. Oops?" Ugh this is hard when I get to her I spill everything

"I'm so sorry Calypso! I told the Gods to free you but they must have forgotten and I forgot to follow up to see if they kept their promise and I got kidnapped and forgot everything so I'm-"

"Percy it's OK. I was a little mad… ok really mad but I got over it. And hey if you hadn't forgotten I would have never met Leo and fell in love with him so thank you Percy." She then hugs me and I hug back but in a friendly way. After greeting Leo with a punch, threat and hug. Zeus who again I didn't know was there wow great Percy you didn't know the king of the gods was there waves his hand and the whole beach is back to the way things were. I really get a good look at the things. Everything is blue even the food and there are blue cookies and blue cake and I know that only one person who could have made those Mom! I finally get a good look at the people there The 7, Thalia, Calypso, Nico, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Will, Grover, Tyson, My Dad wait what the gods are here, Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Then I see my Mom and Paul I know I should have gone to Zeus but I went to my Mom. I ran to her and gave her a tight hug and she hugged back.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie"

"Thanks, Mom"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I get a little teary eyed maybe the fates don't hate me at all. I hug Paul then go to the Gods.

"Lord Zeus" I bow

"Rise, I must warn you Sea Spawn today was the only allowed you to take like that to us do it again and you will be faced with a fate worse than death" I gulp and nod I greet the other Olympians. When I get to Aphrodite she gives me the ring Tyson made for Annabeth I'm planning to purpose. She gives me it and winks ok somethings happening today. I get to my dad

"Dad"

"Percy, Look I want to say I'm sorry for not being there and for being a bad Dad I love you"

"I love you too and you're a God so…"

"Still I should have helped you"

"You're not the worst Dad compared to other Gods"

"Percy can you just let me talk" he says this teasingly

"Maybe…"

"From now on I swear on the river Styx that I'll be there for you" thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Thank, Dad" I really mean it. I tackle him in a hug and he hugs me back. Then Aphrodite catches my eye and I know it's time. We back away and I tell him I have to go find Annabeth. I see her so run up to her and give her a kiss. She returns it. When we part I lead her to a more private part of the beach. Aphrodite wanted a big thing with a bunch of people I wanted a private place and I'm sure Wise Girl does too. When we are away I find a picnic basket.

"What's that" I ask

"A picnic basket, Seaweed Brain!" she says in a duh manner

"I know that but why is it here"

"Well then you should have said _why is there a picnic basket here_ "

"You're such a Wise Girl"

"Yeah I know and your bad at offensive nicknames, Seaweed Brain" After that we walk over to the picnic basket and I find a letter written in pretty cursive English great so I quickly hand it over to Annabeth who reads it like its Ancient Greek. "Eeeeee Percabeth is so cute. So I saw you two going to a private spot on the beach a decided to help spark some love by giving you a picnic basket it will make anything you want appear or disappear. By the way Percy you're missing something" I feel my pocket and realize she took the ring back. Great now what oh the picnic basket is she planning my engagement yay. Annabeth continues then reads "Let's get the Percabeth Magic going Eeeeee! Yours Truly, Aphrodite" I turn to Annabeth and she shrugs.

"Well Wise Girl, let's celebrate your anniversary"

"Ok, sure but you better get back to that party soon or else"

"Or else what?  
"You really want go there?

"No"

"Good"

"So what would you like to eat this fine day Madame?" she laughs and replies

"Blue pizza with Olives" she grins as she seems me gag at the word Olives

"Ok…"

"Kidding, Seaweed Brain. Let's have blue pancakes because it never too late for that!"

"Wise Girl, you actually have taste in food!"

"Ha-ha very funny. Let's eat" So I pull out a stack of pancakes and we start eating. We talk, kiss and laugh until the pancakes are finished. Then I know how to propose!

"Wise girl do you want some fruit?"

"Uh sure" so I reach into the picnic basket and grab an apple. I toss it to her and she turns away to hid the blush

"Uh, Seaweed Brain" I take this chance to grab to box with the ring and I go to one knee she is to not looking

"Remember throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece is a marriage proposal" She turns around to see me on one knee with a ring

"I know Wise Girl. Wise Girl will you do me the honor of being my wife"

"Yes! That's a beautiful ring"

"Tyson made it with a little help from my Dad"

"You mean he approves?"

"Not sure but as long as I'm happy he said it would be fine" I put the ring on her finger and she throws her arms around me. We kiss when we finally separate she is beaming and I'm wearing an identical smile on my face. We walk over back to the party with linked finger and identical smiles. Aphrodite squeals when she sees the ring on Annabeth's finger causing everyone look in our direction we turn bright red so Aphrodite says "Annabeth and Percy are engaged!" Everyone goes crazy I guess they think we are a good couple but you see I mentioned Athena didn't come but oh well Annabeth said yes and she'll have to deal with it. We both talk to our friends and family and looking around I know that fates were on my side and then looking at my arm around Annabeth waist and her finger with the engagement ring I know that as long as were together we'll be fine. I then think on what my Dad said and how he does care and I know for once the fates are on my side. I smile and enjoy my party that my amazing fiancée planned for me.

 **A/N so sorry for those who read my horrible ending last night but this is a better one. If you want to have one were Athena find out tell me. And in the Mysterious Goddess this is how Annabeth and Percy were engaged. This is back story to it. Please fave and review**


End file.
